Life as a slave
by Xerorose
Summary: Kairi is a red headed teen, who has just turned sixteen, the eligible age for owning her own slave. Slightly sadistic, beautiful and domineering, she's allowed to choose any slave she wants. Sora has known no other life than being a slave, sold at a young age. Warning: Physical and Mental abuse, may contain sexual content later on.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: My new story! I've always wanted to see a fan fiction with Kairi as a dominant figure instead of well….her usual self, kind of sick of reading fanfictions with Riku being the dominant male and well Sora being f'ed into submission. R&R it is much appreciated :3 if you have any ideas or plot suggestions feel free to share them!**

Slavery was a common thing in their world, it happened to those who were sold by their parents for money, born into it willingly join it and for those who have no other options in their lives. The life of a slave was unique to say the least. Depending heavily on whom their owners were, there were those who were kind and others terrible.

The kind masters would treat their slaves as almOost equals, and more like servants, friend or a companion. There would be no beatings, starving, rape and terrible punishments, rather they were simply asked to do daily chores and other necessities to make their owners life easier and much more luxurious.

The terrible masters were often sadistic and uncaring; they treated slaves like personal belongings, toys, degenerates and scum of the earth. They were allowed no luxuries or mercy, they could be beaten and to the brink of death, even to death, as long as the owner had no serious intention of killing, the law essentially gave them ultimate power over these 'human' beings.

Kairi Ao, a petite red headed, beautiful and slightly sadistic girl. She was born into a wealthy, influential and powerful family; there were suspicions of shady business that ran through her family as well. Kairi had become of age to receive her first slave, her parents had promised to buy her anyone she wished, and gave her permission to do whatever she pleased with him or her.

Together they walked into the local slave market, a place where slaves were freely shipped in and out. Auctions were regular, and the 'items' were usually slaves who stood out the most, usually beautiful, pretty or in some unique way.

…

It was August 21st, at 09:00, Kairi was still asleep soundly, and today was her birthday.

"M-Miss Kairi.." a timid voice called out, "I-It's time to wake up!"

Kairi groaned and sat up on her bed, taking a few minutes to recalibrate from her dream. "I'm up!" she called back to the voice.

The door opened slightly and a young maid made her way forward, shuffling towards her in discomfort. Her face was pin, and a faint buzzing sound good be heard.

Kairi smirked, leaning back onto her hands and watched the slave girl walk around gathering her clothes, "Mother do something to you?" she asked with a cocked eyebrow.

The girl nodded and continued on with her job.

"When I speak to you, I expect a PROPER ANSWER!"

Startled, the girl fell over and lifted her hands to attempt to defend herself, "No! Please don't hurt me!" she cried.

Standing up from her bed, Kairi sauntered over to the girl and whispered, "Then give me a proper answer next time…" before slapping her on the face and laughed, "Now get out of here."

The girl obliged and ran for the doors, hoping that would be the end of her punishment.

Kairi dressed herself and made her way downstairs, to be greeted by her servants, people her family had hired to work for them. Offering her a variety of food and drinks, she rejected all of them and made her way quickly to her father's study.

"Daddy….you pwomised wittle kairi today that'd you'd buy her, a pwetty new slave just for hwer!" Kairi said in the cutest possible voice she could muster.

"Ah! The birthday girl, at last! Of course, your father will keep your promise. Prepare yourself and in twenty minutes, we shall head off to the V.I.P section In the slave market. You can have anyone you want!" he smiled and replied to his now sixteen year old daughter.

"YAY! Thanks daddy!" the red head jumped up in joy and rushed forward to hug her father.

Mr. Ao laughed and returned the embrace before turning her around and pushed her lightly, encouraging her to get ready.

She rushed up to her room and quickly changed into a pink strapless mini dress, quickly checking her reflection in the mirror and made sure everything was perfect. Rushing downstairs and out the front door where her parents were waiting.

"Ready?" they asked

"Hell. Yes." She replied with a hint of wickedness with an overjoyed look.

…

A new batch of slaves was due, and apparently among the prized slaves that were due for the VIP section, there was an incredibly beautiful brunette. Pete licked his lips, he had heard rumours about such a slave, his eyes were the most captivating part of him, the cerulean blue eyes as deep as the ocean itself.

"Ooh… I can't wait for the new patch! Hahaha! Pete is going to make some money tonight, maybe lady Maleficent will give me an extra bonus for his hard work!" he giggled, smacking his stomach.

As Pete was patting himself on the back, a truck pulled up containing all the slaves, a man jumped out and walked up to the big figure.

"Excuse me Mr. Pete, the new batch of slaves are here." He reported, saluting.

"Very good! Just unload them over there! Next to the other VIP ones but make sure that it is obvious that they are the new ones, and show me the…'golden boy' of the bunch." He commanded, licking his lips.

"Yes Sir!" before leading Pete to the cage where the brunette sat there, curled up with his face buried into his knees.

"Hmm…well he does have a slender body…quite smooth looking skin, Oooohooohooo! He'll sell well! Pete's getting rich tonight!" he laughed before patting the man on the back and slipping him a tip. "Have him ready for the V.I.P Auction!"

…

The Ao family arrived in their limousine outside of the slave market, people turned and stared in awe at the trio, and it was rare for them to show at the same time. They each commanded an air of confidence, power and dominance.

The trio walked in unison towards the V.I.P section, people turned and stared, some began to whisper and pointing, many of the men were talking about the beautiful mother and daughter, while the father received equal amount of praise from the women.

"Ah, afternoon Pete, everything is going well I presume?" Mr. Ao greeted, offering a handshake.

Startled by the voice, Pete jumped and quickly turned, his face turning pale, "Y-Yes Sir! Everything is going dashingly!" he answered hastily and quickly accepted the handshake, before turning, "Right this way sir, I shall show you to your seats." He smiled and laughed nervously, his eyes resting on Kairi, "Oh! Why if it isn't the beautiful Kairi, what might you be doing here?"

"It's my sixteenth birthday today" Kairi answered with a sweet smile.

"W-Well happy birthday! I presume the reason for your visit here is for you?"

"Quite certainly Pete. My lovely husband here, promised to buy her any slave that caught her eye." Miss Ao nodded in his direction.

"Well you will certainly be pleased! A new batch of slaves have arrived just today."

Pete proceeded to lead the family to their V.I.P seats, they were located in a room upstairs, it consisted of a mini fridge, a single seat for the better and a one way window which allowed them to see the items.

…

Fifteen minutes later the slave auction started, Pete was visibly excited as he introduced each individual 'item', the first one was sold for a small sum of one hundred thousand.

Kairi looked on intently, many of them did appeal to her tastes but they didn't seem right. Her mother had continued to suggest every so often, but Kairi shook her head, "I'm waiting for the one that's…perfect for me." She muttered

Forty minutes passed by, and the auction was coming towards an end, Pete laughed excitedly, "Now for the final item! A grand specimen, that has come from Destiny Island, sold at a young age, and has gone through four different owners." He introduced as the young brunette's cage was dragged onto the stage, still curled into his personal cocoon.

Pete laughed and unlocked the cage and pulled the young boy out.

Kairi looked on with interest, he was rather frail for a boy, and he seemed slightly malnourished, her face was against the window, trying to get a better look.

"Now now you must show the audience your face!" Pete commanded, grabbing the back of his head and scrunched his hair before yanking back.

It was followed by a shrill cry of pain, the young brunette tried to grab the hands that were yanking on his hair, opening his eyes as he tried to look at his tormentor.

Kairi's eyes widened, the boy's big eyes were as deep as the great blue ocean, they were terrified which only turned her on more, she was absolutely enchanted. He was absolutely adorable and beautiful at the same time, the kind of toy she could control, manipulate an abuse at her will.

"Father! That one! I want that one…no, I need one!" she begged turning to her father, the look in her eyes were wild, burning with anticipation.

"Oh! There is a bid for five hundred thousand." Pete announced pointing towards the box next to the Ao family. "Box number seven has put up a bid for one million!"

The betting went on for five intense minutes, Mr. Ao looked on intently, Kairi was beginning to get impatient and frustrated, "Father! You promised!" she stomped her foot in frustration and demanded, "Get him!"

Mr. Ao laughed heartily, "Calm down dear. I always keep my promises." He turned his focus back onto the auction, flipping up the betting pad and typed in his bid.

"Going once at three million..going twice…aaannnd OH MY, Five million is now being offered!" Pete announced, enjoying the event. "Going once…..going twice….aaaand SOLD!"

Mr. Ao sat back onto his seat and chuckled, looking over to his daughter for her approval.

Kairi jumped up and shrieked in joy and ran forward and glomped her father, "I LOVE YOU DADDY!"

…

The brunette slave felt himself being dragged away in his cage; he had been sold for five million munny, he had returned to his previous position, hugging his knee to his chest and burying his face into his knees. Dread filled within him, he had gone through this process his whole life, ever since he was sold by his family to pay off their debt, he had gone from slave market to owner to slave market.

Some of his masters tried to win his love, others tried to force it and some just wanted to abuse him for his looks and timid personality, he had given up on the slight hope of being a free man, resigning himself to the fate of a slave.

Now here he was again, being sold to another owner, with no clue on who he/she was going to be like, he began to sob quietly into his knees, hugging himself tighter, whispering the same words over to himself. "I'm..sora…I'm sora…I'm sora.."

…

The Ao family arrived home, all of them content, the most being their daughter who had received her first slave, and a fine one at that. Her slave was due to arrive in the late afternoon; Kairi was excited to meet him, the one she would be using to satisfy her every need and to make her life that much more luxurious. A wicked smile appeared on her face turning around to her parents and bade them goodbye, she proceeded back to her room, brainstorming for a list of activities she could do with the brunette beauty.

…

Sora was put in the back seat of the black limousine, he uncurled himself and looked out the window, appreciating the weather, but with each passing second, the dread and fear inside of him grew.

The black limousine pulled up by a gigantic mansion, it was almost like a castle, and the gates were guarded by bodyguards in black and the gardens were also being maintained by servants. Sora gulped, rich families usually meant that the people they buy were expendable and of little to no worth to them. He judged by their living standards that they were obviously very rich, leading him to believe he was completely expendable.

The driver stepped out and opened his door, allowing him to reach in and drag Sora's cage out of the limo with a great ooph. He picked it up and walked towards the mansion, stopping in front of the door and knocked.

The doors opened, and the man was greeted by a butler, he thanked the driver and took Sora's cage with ease. The butler turned and spoke to Sora, "The young mistress is waiting for you upstairs on the second floor, and you shall be taken up to her right now."

Sora raised his head and blinked at the man and gave a slight nod, gulping he watched as he was carried up and walked towards two giant double doors.

…

Kairi lay on her bed, doodling on her notebook and watching television. She turned her head towards the door when she heard footsteps, "_Could it be…?"_ she thought to herself and answered, "Come in!"

One of her personal butlers walked in, "Ah Mistress Kairi, your slave has arrived." He spoke as he dropped the cage in front of her, before bowing and exiting the room.

"Thank you!" she called at the retreating butler before turning her gaze onto the beautiful brunette. Breaking out into a big smile, "Hello there… My name is Kairi, what may yours be?" she introduced as she pushed herself up and walked towards the cage, sticking her finger through to touch him as if he was like a caged pet.

Sora uncurled himself and adjusted his position on to his knees within the cramped cage, he looked at her with big eyes, unsure whether she was friendly or a hostile person. He chose not to reply and shied away from her, lowering his head and looking at the back of his hands.

Kairi tutted and unlocked the cage, reaching in and swiftly grabbing the boys hair and yanked him out.

Sora squealed at the sudden force and let out a cry of pain as he landed on the floor with a crash. He curled himself into a protective ball and prepared himself for more abuse.

Kairi smirked and waited for the boy to drop his guard

Sora slowly uncurled himself and peeked up to his new mistress.

The red headed mistress kicked him roughly in the stomach and grabbed his hair when he was winded, "Now listen here…pet, I'm not in a rather happy mood; I thought you'd be a little more obedient. So I'll ask again, what is your name?" she murmured.

The Brunette trembled and shook his head, never in his life as a slave did he ever give away his name, it was the last part of his humanity he held onto.

His mistress's eyes narrowed, clearly displeased she pulled up hard on his hair, forcing him onto his feet, she noted that he was of equal height and had quite lean muscles. Throwing him aside into the wall, she walked over to her wardrobe and pulled out a collar with a choker leash. Sauntering back and smirking as the boy raised his hand to protect himself; she reached forward and attached the collar to his neck, nodding her approval.

Sora braced for the incoming pain, and felt the familiar feeling of a collar attached to his neck, he looked up with tears in his eyes.

Kairi looked at the heartbreaking sight, she almost fed bad for hurting him, letting out a small sigh and pointing towards the bathroom, "Go clean yourself up… and you can rest on the Sofa afterwards, you'll need all the rest you can get. Tomorrow you're coming to school with me." With that she walked out.

Sora watched her intently as she walked out, tugging on his leash lightly, eventually he obliged and did as he was told, after all he had mixed feelings about his new owner, she seemed to show both caring and sympathetic.

After his quick shower, he dried himself with a white towel and quickly scurried to the sofa and looked around to make sure it was safe. The brunette curled up back into his familiar position and closed his eyes, shivering slightly at the cold on his exposed body.

…

**I hope you all enjoyed it! Give me some feedback **** or no cookie for you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sowwie! Took a while! Got distracted playing games ._. but uhm HERE IT IS! CHAPTER 2  
READ AND REVIEW PLEASE :D I appreciate them**

…

**Sora93kairi: Oh my..good question hehe, I'm not sure actually…Maybe? Hehe I can see how I could make it happen but I'm not too sure as of it, it might end up as some twisted kind of romance, or completely one sided HEHE!**

**Whimsically Nightlock: I totally agree, she is innocent but hey change is awesome! I'm kind of tired of always seeing Riku dominating everyone, so I thought I'd mix it up abit! We all know Riku gets Sora, Sora screams and begs and well… you know. Riku walks out happy, Sora…not so much XD. But still the thought of Sora begging is too good for me not to write about it :D *Drool***

**Kyuubi Kyota: Thanks! 3 here it is!**

**Guest: Thank you guest!**

**Starlol9: Heroo again! I didn't expect you to be interested in Sora's suffering at the hands of his beloved kairi!**

**SiChri: Only if you guess who the 'rapist' is Mwahahah! Of course I won't make her..THAT heartless, but still…hehe.**

**Tifa Rokkuhato: You betcha girl! I've always wanted to find a fiction with Kairi being a mean bitch! But hmm can't make her too mean for now : D.**

… ** (ON TO THE CHAPTER!)**

Kairi began to feast on her roast dinner, licking her lips and smacking them in pleasure. Her parents looked at her curiously; they looked at each other and shrugged. She seemed content with her slave, but they were confused why she didn't use him, or even bought him down for dinner.

"So…Dear, how is your new slave?" Mrs Ao asked, finally giving into her curiosity.

The redhead looked up and giggled, "He's SOOOOOO CUTE, so much so that I just want to…to just hear him cry, beg and..and oohooo!" she gushed, her face turning pink at the thought of what she could do to him.

The two parents laughed, they were happy that there daughter was pleased, "Now remember…he was expensive, so please try not to…well…render him incapable of service." The father reminded his daughter.

"I'll remember father, I'll be taking him to school with him tomorrow, and everyone else is bringing theirs as well! I can't wait to show Selphie! She's been teasing me for a month now ever since she got Tidus." She pouted at the thought of her friend teasing her.

The family continued to chatter throughout dinner.

Realizing she was finished she excused herself and bade her family goodnight. Walking to her room to check on her new slave, opening the door and peeked inside, Kairi spotted the brunette hugging his knees and sleeping soundly.

Sneaking in, she tried to not wake him up, slipping into the bathroom and stripping. Turning on the hot water and stepped in.

After washing herself thoroughly, she stepped out and looked for a clean towel. Spotting the used towel she picked it up and inspected it, it was still relatively clean, "That stupid slave…Oh well, it'll give me an excuse to punish him later!" she spoke to herself, her lips forming a wicked smile. She used the towel to dry herself and tossed it to the side, and throwing on her sleeping gown.

Stepping out, she glanced over at the peaceful looking boy. Smirking she walked over slowly and silently, reaching out softly to him. She giggled and suddenly grabbed the brunette roughly and shook him, "BOO!" she cackled.

Sora let out a scream and scrambled backwards, falling off of the couch and groaning, slightly dazed he quickly pushed himself back and got on his knees and covered his head expecting abuse.

The red headed mistress was surprised by the reaction, letting a giggle escape and soon began to laugh when she watched her slave peek up to check if it was safe. She nudged him softly in the ribs, "Hey there! Next time, try to find your own towel alright?" she warned.

The slave whimpered and nodded and crawled away from Kairi, bringing out further giggles from the girl, she let out a content sigh and lay down on her king-sized bed. Turning to her right, she realized that her slave still didn't have a proper bed.

"Hey, want to sleep in my bed tonight? It'll be nice and warm!" She asked with a smile looking at him with slight malice in her eyes.

Sora looked up like a lost puppy who had been found, he held eye contact for a few seconds before nodding slowly and crawled over slowly to her bedside, looking at her until deeming it was safe, he plopped himself beside her, keeping himself as close to the side as possible.

Kairi smiled wickedly and kicked him off, laughing as Sora yelped and crashed onto the floor and whimpered. The redhead pushed herself up and crawled over to the side and peered over, "Hey! Tell me what your name is! If you do then I'll let you sleep on my bed." She bargained.

The brunette curled himself up and shook his head, "N….." he groaned, crawling his way back to the couch and snuggled into it.

Kairi sighed and shook her head, "Fine…be like that, don't come complaining to me if you're cold or get sick….idiot." she muttered the last word under her breath.

…

**(Next morning, 7:30 AM)**

A young maid did her weekday routine, wake up at 6:00 AM, prepare breakfast for her mistress, and by 7:30 wake her up. She was especially curious today as she had heard the rumours about a beautiful slave the Ao family had purchased.

Taking in a deep breath she knocked on the door and called, "Miss Kairi…M-miss it's time to wake up! Please wake up young mistress! Opening the door and peeking in meekly and suddenly shutting the door as a pillow flew towards her.

"I know I know! Geez! You only need to knock!" Kairi scolded irritably, annoyed that she had been woken up, "Well come on! Bring in my clothes!"

The young maid rushed in and quickly handed over her clothes, she spotted another sleeping figure, brown haired and slender. She looked at the red head questioningly.

Kairi noticed the look and nodded, affirming that the other uniform was for Sora.

Scurrying over she dropped the clothes on top of him and shook him slightly, hoping he would wake up quickly and not irritably like her mistress.

Sora's eyes snapped wide open, turning quickly and scurrying backwards, forgetting yet again that he was on the couch. He fell down with a thud and a groan could be heard, "Oohhn….oww…"

The girl picked up the clothes and held it in front of him, "For you…" she said softly, slightly captivated by his looks.

Sora reached out gingerly and grabbed the clothes and held it close to himself protectively, nodding his appreciation.

The red headed mistress smirked, noticing the pink blush on her little servant "Breakfast ready?" she asked, snapping the girl out of her trance and nodding quickly and running out. She turned to her new slave, smiling at his fear, "Get changed, I'll be downstairs eating breakfast." She instructed him, flipping her hair and walked out.

Quickly obeying his master he ripped off his old rags and threw on the fresh school boy uniform, checking himself out quickly to make sure everything was right, he looked down at his blazer, "Destiny…high." He nodded and patted himself down, noticing a clinking sound, he pulled out the smooth leather like object.

It was a collar, to show that he was a slave. He shrugged and put it on, Sora was quite used to wearing such things, he didn't mind.

…

Two plates were set down, each had delicious scrambled eggs and toast on them. Kairi had already started her meal, she waited patiently for her slave. When Sora arrived, looking quite dashing and cute at the same time with his slave collar, she broke out into a small smile.

Ignoring his breakfast he walked up to Kairi and sat on his knees patiently. Waiting for permission to begin to eat, be fed or some other method of getting sustenance.

His mistress obviously confused at the strange sight, she shrugged and thought, "_Guess he isn't hungry."_ Finishing up her toast and sucking on her fingers to get rid of the crumbs, she clapped her hand and ruffled Sora's gravity defying hair and decided, "Time for school, let's go."

Slightly dismayed he stood up and followed.

…

Selphie was dragging Tidus roughly, "Come on! Don't be such a spoilsport! It'll be fun…well at least for me." She exclaimed happily as her helpless slave was dragged along.

A silver haired boy followed closely behind, sighing at his friends weird behaviour, he had his arms around a petite black haired girl who laid her head against his shoulder, his slave, Xion.

The blonde whined and begged, "Please ma'am I don't want to! Its…ITS SOOO BORING a-and we have class!"

Prompting a reaction, the brunette girl whirled onto her slave furiously, "HEY!? DID YOU JUST SAY SHOPPING WAS BORING!? I'LL CUT YOU I SWEAR!" she yelled at her cringing slave, who dropped to his knees and held his hands up to protect himself.

Tidus had no choice but to be humiliated in front of Riku and Xion, he had been bought not too long ago, he really did like his mistress; she was kind and didn't abuse him like others. But she always wanted to shop and skip school, he wanted to help her as much as possible, "B-But..you have school and y-your grades.." he whimpered.

Riku had a small smirk and groped Xion's butt, prompting a small squeak from her, blood rushed to her face and she touched his hand lightly in shook her head.

The mistress took a deep breathe in and prepared to yell at her slave again but spotted a black limo pull up, it was Kairi, and it was her birthday just yesterday.

Others who had been standing around the entrance turned their heads as well, the red headed princess was the girl that the boys dreamed about and the girls envied.

Kairi opened her door and stepped out smiling, spotting her friends she nodded towards them and turned and motioned for Sora to follow.

Stepping out, the onlookers were left breathless; the princess of the school bought a boy along. He was absolutely adorable, many of the girls cooed and even some of the boys wolf whistled. He cringed and quickly caught up to his mistress and tried to hide from the onlookers.

Riku's eyebrows were raised; surprised by the boy, meanwhile Selphie's jaw was wide enough to fit a tennis ball. Tidus and Xion smiled, if their master and mistress's friend was nice, she'd let Sora hang out with them.

The brunette was terrified, he continued to make small whimpering noises as he held onto Kairi's sleeve, she thought to herself, "_God damn it…this is such a bad trap…he's so cute..DAMN IT!_" she ripped her sleeve away and tutted at him. Prompting him to shy away slightly afraid he was going to be hit.

"Oh. My..GOD KAIRI! Is that…your birthday present?!" Selphie gushed as she rushed forward to hug her friend, before turning to Sora and moved forward to cuddle the cutie.

Sora yelped and backpedalled expertly and sidestepped, causing Selphie to hug thin air, she whirled onto sora and pouted angrily, "HEY! GIV- oh my he's so adorable.." she lost track as Sora teared up and lifted his hands up covering his face to protect himself.

Riku walked up to the boy and offered him a handshake,"Nice to meet you. I'm Riku, and this is my slave Xion. Do you want to get fu-" his joke was cut off by Kairi punching him on the head, "O-OWW! HEY! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

The red head whispered furiously into his ear, "Don't scare him idiot! It's annoying enough that he doesn't trust me, he won't even tell me his damn name for gods sake…well actually that's probably half my fault."

The brunette slave scuttled forward to stand next to Kairi, ignoring the waves that his fellow slaves gave him. He tensed up as Kairi turned to him and told him, "Ahem…erm..hmm…well, I'll call you Aoi from now on, quite feminine but..hey whatever you almost look like a girl anyway, ahem so Aoi, try not to…get yourself in trouble and I SWEAR TO GOD, if you get into any trouble, you're not getting any food tonight!" he nodded quickly and lowered his head.

Kairi grinned and patted him on the head, he was cute and obedient, but he still held some kind of rebellious attitude that she had to beat out of him later. "Well off to class we go." She muttered

…

Slaves had different classes to their masters and mistresses; they had special classes that were for them only, even though they did the same subjects, Xion was instructed to show Sora around and accompany him to his new classes as the trio of slaves were in the same class.

Xion and Tidus continuously tried to make conversation with the brunette, but he didn't budge, he mostly replied with nods, shakes and single world replies. Eventually the duo gave up, his case wasn't that uncommon.

Eventually the trio arrived at chemistry and they each took their respective seats apart from 'Aoi'. A short black haired woman walked in, and spoke "Afternoon everyone! Today we have a new student, please introduce yourself.

"A…Aoi." Sora muttered under his breath, looking down at the ground, nervous to his reception.

The teacher clapped and cheered, "Well Mr. Aoi…lets see I'm Yuffie your new chemistry teacher, haha but I'm only as good as Ansem taught me, well anyway, you can take that seat there next to Yuna!"

The brunette walked quickly down the rows and sat himself next to the other lighter coloured brunette. She turned to him and gave him a slightly crooked smile, "Hi…there I'm Yuna." She introduced shyly.

Aoi nodded and lowered his head again, staring at the desk. He didn't have a clue to what he was supposed to do; he had never been to school before.

Yuna noticed this as everyone else took out their textbooks; she prodded him with her pencil causing a slight flinch from her classmate. "Here. Share mine. There is also paper and equipment underneath your desk for taking notes." She whispered.

Blushing he nodded again and reached underneath, pulling out paper and pencil.

An awkward silence ensued, but Sora felt comfortable in his fellow slave's presence, it felt like they shared a similar bond. When the bell rang, Yuna stood up quickly and packed her stuff, she turned to Sora and gave him a proper smile, "Nice meeting you today. Bye!" she excused herself, running quickly away as she was nervous as her classmate had not spoken once.

Xion and Tidus watched with a smirk as Sora turned around and reached out as if to grab her but dropped his hands.

"Heya hotshot already got quite a fanbase here." Tidus greeted and laughed, patting him on the back.

Xion giggled and punched Tidus lightly on the arm, "Stop teasing him. He can't help that he's adorable!"

"_Adorable….No…don't say that..arghh my head!" _Sora cringed, it bought back horrible memories. He quickened his pace, not caring where he was headed, leaving his new friends behind. Breaking into a sprint he turned around a corner and ran straight into the boys toilets.

He ran in, visibly upset, some tears were running down his cheek.

"Well well well…I haven't seen you before." A cold voice laughed, causing Sora to raise his head.

It was the voice of a silver haired teen, except his hair was down past his shoulders and had a much more muscular body. He had a cold looking demeanour, the teen looked down onto the smaller teen, he broke out into a wicked smirk. "My…my…You're quite cute, hmm…even more so than the last slave I had, and those pretty eyes…Ha, so who do you belong to?" he asked

Sora whimpered and whispered, "M-Mistress Kai-" he cut off as he was suddenly grabbed and slammed into the wall, winding him.

"Doesn't matter, forget I asked…say…how about we have some fun? We still have quite a bit of time before next period…" he whispered with lust in his voice, reaching to his chest and ripping off the first few buttons of his shirt.

The winded teen shook his head and tried to push away the much more powerful man, "N-No…s…s..top…" he gasped weakly, growing weaker by the second.

"Aww…come on now, it'll be fun. Just. The. Two. Of. Us." Licking his neck slowly, causing the younger boy to flinch and try to lean away weakly.

"If you say no…I might get angry…and maybe somebody will get…hurt!" the silver haired boy bit into his neck on the last word.

Sora let out a cry of distress, "S-Stop!" he begged, still pinned to the wall by his powerful assaulter, and he continued to struggle. His terrible memories were flooding back in, each time flashed through his head.

During his struggle his foot caught his assaulter in the groin lightly, causing the silver haired boy to reflexively let go and cover his private area, realizing he wasn't in much pain, he turned his attention back to his victim, with deadly anger in his eyes.

The brunette shrunk to the floor, shivering violently as he looked into his eyes.

…

**A/N: OH NOES CLIFFHANGER ENDING, WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO POOR SORA? : 3 Free cookie to those who guess the 'rapist' is!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well I guess Xemnas is correct as well, since he is part of Xehanort XD SO FINE YOU GET YOUR COOKIES!  
Sincerly-I Don't Care (Nice name by the way! It was funny to read :P)  
Whimsically Nightlock - :P M.A.N.S.E.X Got it memorized? **

**Bad luck to  
SiChri  
DeathToYourHeart**

**GummyDrive – OOH can you refer me to it? I would like to read it! Come onnnn tell me you've never imagined innocent Kairi as a sadistic bitch? :3**

**Oh and if any of you have some requests for one shots and stuff or future stories that you'd like to see about KH or some anime or different games. Give me a PM and I'll do my best :3!  
…**

The silver haired teenager took a slow but menacing step, his face contorted with anger, a smile filled with malice appeared on his face. He reached down and picked up Sora by the neck, lifting him up and pulled him closer, "Big. Mistake. YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" he yelled the last sentence, and slammed him into the wall as hard as possible. Laughter filled the room, it was fun hurting such a poor soul. A feeling of lust and excitement filled him, he bought the boy closer to him again and prepared to slam the gasping boy again.

"XEMNAS! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" a voice yelled, barging up to the teen and grasped his right shoulder and ripped him to face him.

Xemnas let go of boy, barely winded as he was thrown against the wall, he looked up at the familiar voice and whined, "Heyyyy! I was having fun! Damn it Saix…always pooping on my fun."

"Shut up! Don't you know who this boy is?"

"Isn't he some new slave kid that some nobody bought recently? Why don't we share him together Saixy? It'll be fun!" he suggested with a smug smile, peering over to his left at the shivering boy.

"IDIOT! This is Kairi Ao's slave! Do you really want their family to get annoyed at ours?! Father would be furious! It's bad enough that you destroyed six other slaves that our family bought for you! Plus we're Kairi's friend we should be helping him!"

Xemnas's face paled, he had no idea that he had assaulted one of the Ao's family's property. He gulped and turned to the shivering boy and opened his mouth to apologise.

Sora was traumatized; the rough abuse and the near rape experience brought in a flood of terrible memories, most notably his previous master. He noticed the older male who was pinned to the wall by a blue haired teen who looked very similar to him, turn towards him. Sora let out an ear piercing scream and stood up and ran for his life.

…

Roxas Itō was a sixteen year old teen; he had a funny personality, he could be serious whenever he wanted to and he excelled at academics. Many girls cooed over him and some boys were jealous of him too, he had good looks, strong body and beautiful eyes. Deep down he would always and forever be attached to Namine, the girl who saved his life, he had vowed to never make her sad, and he was in love. She was the perfect woman in his eyes; she was beautiful, smart and a kind and loving personality, but more than that, they shared a bond deeper than any other.

Namine Taimiga had saved him from a life of abuse; her family had bought him as an ordinary slave, kindly and caring. They treated him equally and caringly, like their own child, during this time, Namine and Roxas had fallen in love. After a time, when Namine finished middle school, she pleaded her parents to free Roxas. The parents were initially hesitant to pay the gigantic fee eventually relented, he was a good boy and didn't deserve the life he had at the time. To their surprise, he initially protested his freedom, interpreting it as he would have to leave his beloved. Together they told their feelings for each other in front of their parents. Initially shocked they explained to Roxas that they were willing to take him in or provide him with his own small apartment, and that he would not be sent away unless it was by his own free will. As for the relationship, the parents didn't mind, but they warned him clearly, "No sexual intercourse until you're both eighteen young man!"

They both gladly agreed upon those rules. Roxas was overwhelmed by the family's kindness that he promised he would do everything in his power to help their family throughout his life.

Thus he ended up in school, the same class and year level as Namine. He was sprinting down the corridors, desperate to reach the toilets, as he had stayed back to help out a couple of classmates with their Calculus.

"Outta the way Outta the way! EMERGENCY HAPPENING! Boy needs to pee!" he called down the hall, earning some laughs and giggles from others. Hearing a shrill scream of terror, surprised he rounded the final corner and spotted a teen running towards him, fear clearly shown in his eyes. Roxas's eyes widened, he knew that boy!

Sora sprinted past him, not recognizing the boy, turning the corner and continued his sprint, he didn't care where he was going, as long as he was safe he didn't care.

Roxas stood there, still in shock; he never thought he would ever meet that boy again. He remembered him as clear as day, during his life as a slave, acts of kindness didn't exist. All his masters and mistresses wanted to abuse, destroy and torture him, and the slaves would not do anything about it except watch with sympathy, he had never known kindness. Until one day. A freshly bought slave was bought into his owner's house. Roxas was in due for severe punishment for sneaking extra food at night, to everybody's surprise, that slave offered to take it all instead.

He didn't see the boy who saved him much afterwards, they did have small snippets of conversation, the two exchanged names, "Sora." And "Roxas." Eventually due to his owners excessive spending on slaves he went bankrupt. He sold Roxas and the others, but kept the brunette who saved Roxas. But he still remembered the boy's face as clear as the light of day, it was Sora. No doubt about it, Roxas still remembered everything about the boy.

The lighter haired brunette watched as two older twins appeared with shoulder length hair, blue and silver. He knew of them, they were friends of Kairi Ao, the princess of this school and one of Namine's friends, although not one of the closer ones.

"W-Wait! S-Slave! Stop!" They called, both pale in the face, they seemed visibly fearful.

Roxas approached both of them and demanded, "What happened in there?! TELL ME NOW!" yelling the last few words and stomped his foot.

Saix and Xemnas were taken aback by the younger teen, flinching from the anger in his voice. "U-Uh…hey Roxas whats up?" Xemnas asked, trying to divert the conversation from his blunder.

"TELL ME!

"Okay okay! We just had a little chat with that slave over there, I thought it would be fun to mess with him abit!" Saix covered for his brother, and looked at him reassuringly. "Anyway we have to get back to class now, so see ya later maybe yeah Roxas?" before they turned and broke out into a fast walk.

Still not convinced, he was about to go after the boy but realized he was still holding in something that was urging to come out. Quickly relieving himself in the bathroom and washed his hands. He stepped out and began his search for the terrified brunette who had run past him. He ignored the bell that signalled for period two, this was far more important.

…

Xion and Tidus returned to class in time for period two, they noticed that the new slave wasn't here, Tidus turned to his friend and mouthed, "Where's Aoi?" and continued to look around hoping to spot the boy.

Xion shrugged and mouthed back, "I don't know!"

…

Sora continued to run until his lungs felt like they were going to burst; he collapsed to his knees, panting in exhaustion, crawling up to the wall of the school and leaned against it, he curled up and buried his face into his knees and sobbed. He hated it here already; the school was ruled by rich kids, who had no cares in the world. Xion and Tidus were probably only nice to him because of his mistress or cause of her.

He continued to sit in that position and cry, ignoring the shadow that loomed over him, he prepared himself mentally and physically for upcoming abuse and began to shiver violently. "Leave me alone…" he pleaded, hoping his new assaulter would have mercy.

…

Roxas dashed around the school, trying to spot the runaway slave. He rushed from floor to floor, checking each male bathroom. He stopped and rested his hands on his knees and panted trying to catch his breath, he lifted his head and looked up at the ceiling and thought, "_DAMN IT! WHERE ARE YOU SORA?!" _he looked to his left and spotted a teenager running towards the bike racks, he had spiky brown spiky hair, "SORA!" he called out to nobody in particular. Giving chase, he arrived at the bike racks.

The lighter haired brunette rounded the corner and looked around; he heard sobs but couldn't spot Sora anywhere. He moved silently, passing by the first rack, he spotted Sora, back against the wall curled up and his face buried into his knees.

"Leave me alone" the slave begged, shivering violently. Not daring to look up at him, fearing that he would be struck down.

Roxas's heart ached, at the pitiful sight of his saviour, "Hey there…are you alright?" he asked softly, making his way to sit down beside the boy, not daring to use his name to scare him, "What's your name?"

The boy continued to tremble, still on guard, it was far too common for his tormentors to earn his trust first before abusing him, "M-My names…Aoi." He sobbed and shuffled away from the boy.

Roxas let out a sad smile, he knew this behaviour before, he witnessed it first hand last time as well. "I see…you're still hiding your name just like before." He muttered softly.

**A/N  
*Edit*: Great pickup by SiChri on my silly mistake with Sora's name ._.! I was tired kay D: Thanks again Sichri :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: YAY CHAAAPTER 4! WHEW! As always…read and review! GIB ME FEEDBACK PLOX :3. I'm hungry for some :DD. Constructive criticism is also appreciated greatly!**

Sora continued to stay in his protective ball, refusing to budge, but he did relax a little, so far the stranger didn't seem to mean him too much harm. He felt strangely familiar with him, although not recognizing his voice, he lifted his head and peaked at the lighter brunette, watching as the other boy looked up at the clouds. "_I think I've met him before…but I don't remember where or when. He doesn't seem like he wants to hurt me…at least yet." _He thought to himself.

Roxas continued to stare at the sky, completely unaware the boy was peaking at him, after a short while he felt slightly uncomfortable and shifted his weight, causing a little startled squeak from his companion beside him. He looked to his left and let out a relieved smile, "If I guessed right, I'd say you were spying on me just then right? Anyway, where are my manners? I'm Roxas Ito" He introduced, offering his right hand to shake as he leaned over.

Sora hid his face for a moment longer, wiping his tears on his sleeve, he looked up with red puffy eyes, and he reached out shakily and shook it. "Aoi…" he murmured softly, not daring to look at the teen in front of him.

"Do you have a last name…Aoi?" Roxas asked curiously, reaching forward and lifting the other boys chin to look him in the eye, inspecting for any recent injuries. "Hmm…My guess is that you were named after those baby blues right?"

The darker brunette shook his head at the question and nodded to the next, not daring to speak to someone much superior than him, after all he was only a slave. He looked into the other boys eyes, he had similar eyes to him, they looked very familiar, but Sora couldn't remember, there was a mental barrier that sealed it away, something told him that it wasn't exactly pleasant.

"Well then…how about…? Aoi Sky?" Roxas suggested, a small gleam of playfulness entered his eyes, and his face began to turn slightly pink. "Suits you well…don't you think? Blue sky….or perhaps ocean wouldn't be so bad…nah, I reckon Sky suits you best, don't you agree So- I mean Aoi?"

The slave didn't pick up on the slip, although he did notice the similarity of his last name to his first, he nodded and didn't say anything, "_This boy…I don't understand him, he seems kind and nice, but he also seems to be hiding something from me…but…but I feel like I can trust him."_

He couldn't help but feel slightly attracted to the other male, noticing he had turned a bit hot around his face, he had to admit, Sora was cute. "_Please god…don't let me fall in love with my saviour…No! NO! Namines the only one for me…ahh…sweet namine…." _He began to fantasize about Namine, imagining her in many positions and in different clothes, each getting kinkier by the second, not realising something in his pants was growing.

Sora noticed the look in Roxas's face, he bought his gaze down and settled it on the crotch region, he gulped and shook his head free and made a slight whining noise.

The slight whining noise snapped Roxas out of his state, surprised by the sudden movement from his new friend, "Whuh? Oh! OH SHIT!" he cursed and covered his crotch and blushed a deep red, "I-Its not what it looks like! I-I was just d-daydreaming about a girl I like! Honest to god! I swear!" Roxas tried desperately to explain the embarrassing situation.

The other brunette looked at him and after a short while nodded, "_If he wanted to rape me, he would have done it…" _he believed the other boy, he tried to open his mouth and speak but could only croak out, "I..believe..y-" his voice failing due to how dry his throat was from all the crying he did earlier.

Letting out a relieved smile and sigh, he realized that he was equally as thirsty, "Hey, let's go get a drink." Standing up and patting himself down, "Oh…and forget about class, we can cut it. Just this once I'll take the blame and explain everything" breaking out into a laugh and started to walk towards the school.

Sora rushed to stand up and followed the other boy, he reached out and grabbed the other boys sleeve and followed, with a small blush. He hoped that his new 'friend' would not mind the gesture.

Roxas let out a small smile and the two continued towards the cafeteria vendors.

…

Namine noticed Roxas had not returned to class in period two, and she was beginning to get worried. He knew that he should show up to class and it wasn't like him to cut class often, although it wasn't the first time he had, but each time he had his own special reason to, and in each case he would tell Namine beforehand.

Leaning over to a spiky redheads desk she whispered, "Hey Axel! HEY!" trying to get the distracted red heads attention, who at the time was listening to his music through his phone.

Axel noticed the pale blonde girl lean over and took out his earphones and raised his left eyebrow, "Hmm?" he asked

"Have you seen Roxas?"

"What? Yeah he's right over the-..oh…right." He realized his mistake as he turned to look at his friends seat, empty and unoccupied. "Guess..not?" he let out a awkward smile.

Namine stared at him unimpressed; she leaned back and let out a annoyed sigh. "Damn it Roxas…Where are you?" she muttered under her breath.

…

**(End of Period Two, Recess.)**

Namine stormed out of her classroom, with Axel closely behind her, she looked left and right, trying to decide where to start. She decided to check the cafeteria first, that's where all hungry boys were and always went to first at recess, and if she knew Roxas well enough, she would find him there.

"H-Hey maybe he's not at school ya know?" Axel suggested, "He could have been sick and gone home?" trying to calm the smaller blonde girl down, trying to reassure her that her lover was safe.

Axel followed the storming blonde, sighing and giving up. The two arrived at the already crowded cafeteria, they were about to round the corner and walk in until they spotted a lightly coloured spiky brunette in a white jacket walk out with another boy.

Roxas was smiling and laughing, while the other boy smiled shyly and let out a small smile. What angered Namine the most was that the other boy was holding on to Roxas's sleeve, as if they were a new couple and the other boy was the shy girl.

Axel watched as the blonde girl run up to Roxas, ready to punch him.

Namine was furious, she began to yell "ROXAS YOU ASSHO-"she ran up to him and threw a wild punch aimed at his face.

Roxas didn't notice his furious girlfriend storm up to him until she yelled, when he turned to face her, it was too late, the punch collided with his face and knocked him backwards onto the floor. He grasped his left cheek and winced in pain ,"H-Hey! What was that for!?" he began

His friend retreated into the corner and fell down to his knees and cowered before the angry blonde.

"Roxas…Y-You scumbag! H-How dare you cheat on me?" She began to cry, stomping on the floor and kicking him. The scene had gathered everybody's attention, onlookers began to whisper and point, and everyone was interested with what was going on.

Roxas realized that Namine was horribly misinterpreting things, "No! No No no no! Holy hell, Namine you're misunderstanding, let me explain!" he cried out, jumping up to his feet and tried to touch her.

The smaller blonde girl slapped his hands away and looked up, with tears gathering at her eyes, "Fine. Explain then!" she demanded, looking at him in the eye.

"U-Uhm…please not here..Namine…not in front of everybody." He begged, not wanting to attract more attention for both himself and his girlfriend. He glanced over at Sora and gave him a small thumb up.

"No! Tell me, in front of everybody." She murmured, loudly enough only for Roxas to hear.

"Namine..please, for me. I don't want to embarrass you and my friend there. Trust me…I vowed I would never hurt you, and I promised I would never go back on that. Just please let me explain." He begged, putting his hands together and looked at her pleadingly.

Namine stared at him for a short moment, before she crossed her arms and motioned to the side, "Fine. But you better hope you have a damn good explanation. Or we're through." She hissed.

Roxas nodded and let out a relieved sigh and motioned for Sora to follow.

The brunette stood up and followed as he was told, cringing underneath the venomous glare that Namine was giving him. Together the three walked towards the back of the school.

…

Kairi stretched and yawned, the bell had finally gone and it was time for recess, she stood up and walked over to Selphies table, "Hey girl! Whats up? Mr. Yen Sid can be a real bore sometimes huh?" she greeted.

Selphie laughed and quickly agreed, "Yeah! But sometimes his lessons are really interesting." She reached into her desk and pulled out a small box.

The redhead noticed her actions and asked curiously, "What's that?"

"Mhm…nothing big, just something small." She replied as she popped the lid off revealing a small bar of chocolate and a bag of mixed assorted nuts.

"Hey…Uh Kairi? Can we please speak to you for a moment?" a voice asked, coming from the doorway of her class. She looked up and spotted Saix, the blue headed twin of Xemnas. One of her family friends that was close to her family.

"Hey Saix! Sure thing." Kairi replied, as she left her friend to feast on her snack. Running to the twins and followed them outside. "Whats up?"

"Uh…Look…uhm please forgive my stupid brother for this…but he had no idea.." Saix began, rubbing the back of his neck, nervous and pale from fear, he didn't want the powerfully connected red head to get mad.

Kairi guessed the next few words and cut him off, "He attacked my slave didn't he?" she sighed and turned her gaze to Xemnas and shook her head.

Xemnas froze and gulped underneath he gaze, he nodded quickly and looked away, "S-Sorry…I didn't mean to! I-I had no idea!" he stammered.

Laughing she waved her hands and said, "Hahahaha! It's alright it's alright… as long as you didn't hurt him too bad, or actually scare him, it's no problem."

The two twins let out a sigh of relief when they heard the laughter but soon held their breath, they glanced at each other and Xemnas started, "uhm…I think he…was kind of traumatized…I was a bit rough with him…but I promise I didn't do anything too bad!"

Saix interjected, "I think he hates Xemnas, but…I don't think he hates me at all… I kind of saved him from being destroyed by my brother here."

Not impressed, Kairi brushed it off, "Ohh whatever…Xemnas, make sure from now on, you take care of him. As for you Saix, thanks for stopping your wild brother, and please make sure Aoi doesn't have too much of a hard time around here…he still doesn't trust me enough to tell me his real name." she told the two apologetic brothers.

"Okay…" Xemnas grumbled, he'd rather be told to stay away from the brunette beauty, as it would be both awkward and tempting for him.

The blue haired twin however nodded and thanked Kairi for understanding.

Kairi smiled and bade the two goodbye, she walked back into the class only to be bombarded by the other girls with questions about why the two hot twins wanted to speak to her.

…

"Alright. Speak. NOW" Namine commanded, a powerful and domineering aura surrounded her, she glared at both Roxas and the other brunette as they sat down in between the two separate bike racks.

Roxas turned to Sora and asked "Aoi. Please leave us alone for abit, stand around that corner where I can see you just in case."

Aoi nodded and did as he was told and walked to where he was directed.

Namine tapped her foot impatiently, glancing a furious look at the teen who scurried away.

The former slave and lover turned to his girlfriend and took in a deep breath. "Mistress Namine."

The sudden formality threw her off guard, "W-What?"

"You remember my life before I was a free man…right?"

"Yeah..." she replied on guard for what he was about to say.

"Before you and your parents took me in.

Namine nodded.

"When I was bruised, battered and broken and I knew nothing about acts of kindness

She nodded again

"Except for two instances, was I ever shown such acts."

"Where is this leading…?" Namine whispered, wide eyed.

"You and your family were the second act to ever be kind to me."

"Right…and what has this got to do with you cheating on me…and with a boy slave!?"

"Think…please, that night…on Christmas, when I was freed."

"Stop avoiding the question I gave you damn it!"

"Namine…calm down, please…think for a moment. Who do you think is the first person to ever be kind to me? I told you my story before…" he murmured, staring off into the distance, recalling the memories that he had hoped to never bring up again.

"You said it was a beautiful slave, with light brown hair and deep blue eyes, and he was roughly around the same a-Oh my god…." She thought out loud, cutting off as she realized what he was saying, the sudden realisation made her understand. "Oh god…it couldn't be…t-that boy? Is…Is..Is it him…?" she asked softly, it was barely audible even for Roxas.

Roxas nodded silently, and closed his eyes, a tear dropped down from his face.

"What…was his name again…?"

"Sora…it was…Sora…" he replied, his tone heavy with grief "Please Namine…don't call him that. He doesn't recognize me…after all these years; I think he has forgotten about our short time together. His current name is, Aoi Sky. Promise me you won't tell him about my past…"

Namine broke into tears and nodded, and whispered "O-Of course Roxas! I promise, I won't tell him at all, and I'm so sorry…for accusing you and…" she cut off and rushed forward and embraced him and buried her face into his chest.

Roxas soothed his girlfriend, kissing the top of her head, "it's not your fault….Shhh…it's alright. Everything will be alright now…"

Aoi heard the sobs and tears of a girl, he peered around the corner daringly, spotting the pale, but astonishingly beautiful blonde in the arms of Roxas. It was a heart-warming sight, even to him, it bought a small smile to his face. "_Happy.."_

…

**YES! NEXT CHAPTER FINISHED WOOOO! YAYAYAYA**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Next chapter is here! YAAAY! I hope you all enjoy it, and please as always have a nice day :D.**

The bell rang and signalled for third period, noticing that the couple was still in their tight embrace, Sora went ahead taking his time to navigate his way back into the slave classes, having had mapped out the school in his head. Poking his head through the door, and noticed Xion and Tidus, he gave a small nod and walked to his seat and sat down.

The two got up from their seat and walked up to his seat and demanded to know what had happened with him in period two, he blinked at them and let a small smile and replied, "I made a friend." Before they could ask who it was the teacher walked in and asked for silence and for the students to sit down.

Introducing himself as Mr. Highwind, he had his flight goggles pulled up into his dirty blonde hair and seemed to be chewing on a burnt out cigarette. "Okay class, today I'll be teaching a special class, basic repair and engineering class, I will be teaching you all individually depending on which piece of equipment you get. So listen carefully as this might prove useful in the future" He told his class, before leaving the class and walking back in with a trolley full of broken and old equipment, he began to stack them on the table in front of him. "First come, first serve."

There was a loud clatter and scramble to get to the trashed equipment, Sora didn't understand what the rush was, but soon realized, that everybody was going for the less damaged equipment. He stood up and waited patiently for everyone to clear away before walking up to the last piece left, it was an old mini cuckoo clock. The cuckoo now lay there broken, hanging out of its little door by the spring, bouncing around at the slightest movement.

Returning to his seat, he looked around and noticed everyone trying to accomplish the difficult task, shrugging he turned to his and with practiced hands he dismantled the clock piece by piece, he had adept knowledge of such tasks as his previous mistress was always breaking things. Within thirty minutes he sat there, Mr. Highwind had yet to come around to his table and check up on him.

When Cid finally finished helping the clumsy Tidus finish his task and explained what he was doing wrong, he looked around and noticed a new face, with spiky brown hair, he walked down to the table and asked, "Having troub-" cutting off as he looked at the clock, noticing nothing in particular was wrong with it. "Did you get this in its current state?" he asked curiously.

Aoi turned to face Cid and shook his head and muttered softly, "I fixed it just now." He ignored the surprised face that the teacher made, and turned back to face the front of the class, staring into space.

The dirty blonde laughed and turned to the class, "Hahaha, lookie here chumps! This new kid here managed to fix this clock, all by himself! Looks like we have a talented one here." Turning back, he patted the boy on the back and offered the clock to him, "Here, take it, give it to your owner. Perhaps he or she will appreciate it."

The rest of the class was equally surprised; Xion and Tidus looked at eached other and mouthed to each other, "Wow." This piqued the already interested class's interest in the brunette.

Sora took the clock and muttered his thanks, placing the clock in front of him, and turned back to stare at the whiteboard.

Cid let out a small laugh and continued on with the class, noting to himself, "_Interesting kid…"_

…

Kairi yawned and rested her head on her palm as she stared off into space as her teacher lectured on about the importance of the topic, _"Oh my god kill me NOW!" _she hated maths, it was horrifically boring and hard, she always struggled with the subject and wouldn't be doing so well if it wasn't for her friend Riku assisting her.

Her mind continued to drift until her thoughts lay on her new slave. She wondered what her new slave was up to, her mind continued to wonder, and eventually began to fantasize about her slave, how much she wanted to see his different expressions, and how he would react to his treatment.

The bell rang and Kairi had taken down none of the notes, she brushed it off, she could always charm one of the boys in her class to give her the notes later anyway. "_Maybe…I'll go play with Sora at lunch..." _

…

(**End of period four, Lunch time)**

As period four ended, Sora exited class with Xion and Tidus, as they offered to take him to meet up with their master's, as it was common for them to meet at the cafeteria and eat or to visit another place in the school, such as the rooftop.

Roxas saw the spiky haired figure of Sora and rushed forward, "Heyyy! Aoi!" jumping onto his back, "Want to come with me to lunch?" he laughed.

Xion and Tidus watched with interest, deducing that Roxas was the friend that Sora had talked about earlier. Sora explained to Roxas the situation, "Sorry…I have to go see mistress Kairi.." looking down at his feet.

Roxas smiled and brushed the apology away, "No problems, lets walk to the canteen together at least, since I need to get food too." The group shrugged and continued the walk to the cafeteria. Upon arrival, the group waited patiently in the queue, talking amongst themselves, Roxas with Sora and Xion with Tidus.

The two slaves looked on with interest, as Sora smiled and giggled at his conversation with Roxas, "Why doesn't he ever do that around us?" Xion whined quietly to the other boy. Shrugging Tidus suggested, "Hey maybe it's cause you whine too much!"

This angered Xion and she began to pinch and scratch her friend, causing a small fight between the two.

Kairi, Riku and Selphie sat in a corner of the large room, and were chatting amongst themselves, complaining about teachers and work and telling jokes.

Kairi noticed her slave in the queue and noted that he was talking with a familiar boy, "Hey…isn't that Roxas?" she asked Selphie, while nudging her in the side. Causing the girl to turn and look, "Hey it is! Oh…and look Aoi is there too! He looks like he's enjoying himself." She pointed out, at the sight of Kairi's slave smiling and laughing.

Her lips curled in displeasure, and a slight boiling of anger began to build, he never showed that face when he was around her. How dare he show more feelings to others! She noted mentally to punish him later.

When the group arrived at the table, Roxas greeted the famous trio, Kairi nodded towards Roxas without saying anything while Riku and Selphie greeted him enthusiastically, slightly upset that her Aoi was treating him better than her.

Riku and Roxas were quite good friends, as they were on the basketball team together, and were an almost unstoppable duo.

Sora sat there, staring at his plate of lasagne, his stomach growling but his training taught him not to give in to hunger. He swallowed and continued to stare at the food with half lidded eyes, he was beginning to feel light headed as he had not eaten anything since being shipped into the town four days ago.

Roxas noticed that Sora wasn't eating and realized he had long since broken the habit of waiting for somebody to tell him to eat, he turned to Kairi and suggested, "Uhm..Kairi not to be rude or anything, but perhaps you should tell So-I mean Aoi to eat."

Kairi's eyes narrowed, picking up on the slip up but decided to ignore it, she looked to her left and realized he was correct, her slave had not touched his lunch at all still, just like how he ignored his breakfast, "Uh..You know you can eat if you want…" she told him.

With the faintest of nods, Sora began to eat, quickly shoving down the lasagne, taking large bites out of his food. Roxas watched with sympathy for his friend, he looked down at his watch and realized he had stayed too long, "OH SHIT! Namines going to kill me!" he cried out, causing outbursts of laugh from the others apart from Aoi who was too focused on devouring the food. Riku patted him on the back, "Better get going bro, or she'll make it even more painful!" he joked.

He bade everyone goodbye and finally turned to Sora, "See ya Aoi Sky! It was good seeing you again!" ignorant of the mistake he made in front of everyone. Sora looked up and waved slowly with his free hand while chewing with stuffed cheeks.

His redheaded mistress was suspicious, there was something that Roxas knew about her slave that she didn't, and something she wanted to know. "Aoi…is there something I should know about you and Roxas?" she asked sweetly turning to him, putting on her sweetest smile. Sora shook his head and replied quietly, "He…just gave me a surname miss…its Sky."

Acknowledging that fact she pressed on, "Are you sure…? If I find out you're lying to me, I'll make your current punishment from bad to severe." Causing Aoi to break out into trembles he whimpered, "D-Did I do something wrong mistress…?" beginning to cower away from her.

Slightly annoyed that he was told off for teasing the boy earlier, Riku asked, "Hey! What happened to not teasing the kid?" Prompting Kairi to turn and look Riku in the eye, she meant business, "I wasn't teasing. I'm being serious." Which shut him up; an angry Kairi was a bad Kairi. He knew that from experience.

The bell rang.

…

(**End of school)**

The rest of the day passed by fairly quickly, however Sora had been unable to focus in class as he was still scared of what awaited him when him and his mistress arrived home, he had clearly did something that upset her, and now he was going to pay the price, even after all the soothing Xion and Tidus gave him. He was still scared, and he knew that the punishments Kairi gave were far worse than the ones they received, as she actually used both physical and mental punishments.

As the limo pulled up, Kairi jumped in and made got comfortable, while Sora stepped In and positioned himself as far as possible from her. Noticing this, she let a wicked smile crawl onto her face, as she shuffled closer to him, prompting him to shuffle away while making slight whining noises.

She giggled and pounced on him, pinning him to the Sofa, "Why are you running mmm?" she asked as she leaned in towards his terrified face. He whispered back, "Mistress..is…angry at me. I don't want to get hurt.." his eyes beginning to tear up.

She sat back and let a small laugh escape, he was too cute, it was just too easy to play with him, "Well…I'm upset that you're so close to Roxas and not to me…your owner!" she told him, looking at him with a fake pout, "So therefore…I'm upset! That is why, you're going to be a good boy now and make sure I feel happy and good about myself, and if you fail by the end of 10:00PM tonight. You're sleeping out in the cold." She smiled wickedly and to her surprise, the slaves face brightened considerably.

"T-That's it?" he asked louder than his usual tone of voice, looking at her with a mix of curiosity and fear, Kairi nodded slowly and got off the boy. "Have you got any plans?" she asked, nudging him with her shoes.

Sora turned to face her and nodded eagerly. A simple task as this was easy for him to accomplish, he had an arsenal of skills he could try on her.

…

The two arrived in her room, where Kairi stretched and turned to the obedient slave boy, "Well? Anything in mind?" Sora nodded and asked meekly, "I-I think you would enjoy it better if you showered beforehand…" Kairi's anger boiled up again and she demanded, "ARE YOU SAYING I SMELL BAD?!" she stomped up to him and loomed over him.

Sora yelped and cringed and shook his head while saying, "Nononono! No mistress! I didn't mean that! I..I just thought you'd enjoy it more because a hot shower relaxes the muscles…" he trailed off meekly as the girl loomed over him. His mistress glared at him for a moment longer before relenting and turned towards the bathroom, "No peeking! I won't be too long."

The slave nodded and walked over to her bed and grabbed a pillow and placed it in the middle, and then sat down and waited patiently.

…

Kairi turned on the hot water and jumped in, enjoying the hot shower, scrubbing her body quickly and allowing herself to relax a little. She didn't want to admit it but she was actually kind of eager to see what Aoi had prepared for her. Jumping out of the shower, she quickly dried herself and wrapped the towel around her chest and stepped out, her wet auburn hair brushed back.

Sora blushed at the sight, he admitted that his mistress was one of the most beautiful women he had seen in his life as a slave, but she was also scary to him. She was too random for him to understand. "Lay on the bed please…" he said while standing up and stood by the side, "With your back facing up please."

Kairi did as she was told; lying down in the middle of the bed, underneath her hip was the pillow. Feeling the bed dip, she closed her eyes and tensed up slightly. Sora muttered, "Please relax abit mistress…" he reached down and pressed his palm into her shoulder blades and rubbed them in a circular motion, using his thumbs to apply more direct pressure, he continued to knead her back, the massage bought a moan to Kairi's lips.

As her slave continued the massage, he moved further down to her lower back, it was absolutely amazing, wave after wave of pleasure came upon the red head. She was now moaning quite loudly in pleasure as the blood flow returned as the brunette continued.

After ten minutes Sora stopped and stepped back, Kairi had fallen asleep. _"Mission…success?" _He sat down on the couch and let himself relax a bit. Lying down, he stared up at the ceiling, he was pondering his new life, slowly sleep enveloped the boy as well.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Heya! New chapter up finally, i apologize for its slightly shorter length than my usual 2000+ words chapters. I was having slight writers block. I hope you all enjoy this new one. As always enjoy the rest of your day/night!**

…

Kairi stirred, shivering slightly from the cold air brushing on her back, her eyes snapped open and lifted her head. Taking a quick moment to gather her surroundings, she was still in her bedroom, naked with only a bathroom towel. Peering over the side of her bed she noticed a spiky brunette laying on the couch and snoring softly, with a peaceful look on his face.

Stretching, the red headed mistress tucked herself into her bed and blinked lazily up at the ceiling, recalling the massage her slave gave her. She pondered on his ability, "_I wonder where he learnt to give such good massages…Ahh…I feel so relaxed.." _after a few moments her eyelids grew heavy and sleep took her once again.

…

**Next day**

The spiky haired brunette slave's eyes snapped wide open, quickly glancing left and right to make sure he was safe. Shivering slightly he looked around and noticed that his mistress had tucked herself into bed, standing up quietly he tip toed to the side of her bed and kneeled beside it, resting his arms and chin on the bed. He stared at the beautiful red head, he had never imagined he would come to be in the possession of such a person, it made him feel anxious and uncomfortable yet…..safe.

Over the few days he had come to the decision that his new owner was rather different from the others, she didn't want sex or any other sexual services, but instead rather enjoyed punishing him for his disobedience. He had yet to receive any severe punishments from the Ao household, but noticed that she enjoyed the faces he made when he was terrified, squirming and when suffering other negative emotions.

Strangely enough he was beginning to feel attracted to her; she had yet to harm him enough to make him fearful of her in particular. But he still retained his natural instinct to cower and hide when people were upset.

The auburn haired girl stirred and rolled over to her right, leading her to staring Sora in the face. Without blinking the brunette murmured to her, "Good morning…"

Prompting her to scramble back unaware of her nude body, she replied, slightly off guard, "W-Wha...uhm..Morning…?"

"It's time for school mistress.." he murmured again, standing up and stepping back from the bed and sitting back on her couch.

Kairi nodded and looked at him curiously, deciding to mess around with him, she demanded "Well…? Are you going to get my clothes or do I have to walk around naked and get them myself?"

Scrambling to his feet Sora attempted desperately to find his mistress's clothes. To his dismay and ever increasing anxiety it wasn't in any of her drawers or closet. After searching frantically for five hard minutes, going through all her clothes, he failed to find her school uniform, he turned to face her, his head down in an apologetic manner.

Daring to take a peek at his mistress's face, she was visibly cross and had a frown on her face, to his surprise it broke out into a wide smile and she laughed, "Hahaha! Aoi! Oh..oh…hahaha…Silly boy! Don't you remember? My servants bring in my school clothes!" at that precise moment a small knock was heard coming from the door, "Come in! Hehe.." Kairi called.

The same maid peeked in, when she was sure that she was safe from any objects; she scurried in and dropped the clothes neatly in a pile on the auburn haired girl's bed before quickly scurrying away, hopeful that she wouldn't be hit by a flying object.

Sora muttered something darkly under his breathe, unaware that Kairi was listening, "Sorry? Would you like to share what you just said then?" scaring the brunette, whose head snapped up and shook side to side rapidly, insisting, Kairi stood up and pounced on him, naked. "TELL ME!"

Yelping Sora felt himself get pinned down, blushing pink as he stared at her body, "N-N-Nothing!" he stuttered badly, gulping in their current position. Kairi slapped him across the cheek, "Don't make me hurt you…Aoi..sky was it?" she bent down, bringing her face closer to his, running her tongue along the base of his neck, "Tell me…or I'll let my mother play with you…and she's into using toys and cute things!"

The boy began to tremble violently, "N-No! P-Please don't..a-anything..but that.." he begged pleadingly, looking at her with trembling lips and tearful eyes, it was a heartbreaking sight. Taking advantage of this situation she asked, "Well then…I'm sure we could avoid all of this…" she sat up and put her left index finger in her mouth, and giggled, "IF you tell me your real name."

After a few tense moments, Sora lowered his eyes and shook his head, and silently let his tears fall down his cheeks, refusing to look her in the eye. Kairi frowned and shook her head, "WHY!? Why won't you tell me!? What is wrong with you!? Do you even know your own name for starters!?" she demanded, annoyed that he refused to divulge further information about himself.

Sora lay there silently refusing to speak to her, hoping she would eventually relent and let him go. She sat on top of him, her anger boiling and stirring her insides, growing and expanding until she let out a frustrated scream and punched him as hard as she could, blood splurted from his nose. Calming down slightly, she stood up and wiped the blood off of her body and knuckles and turned to him coldly, "Go wash yourself up…we leave in five minutes." Proceeding to dress herself and walking out the room.

Pushing himself up in agony, he dutifully obeyed.

…

**At school**

As the two arrived at school, Kairi stepped out and was greeted again by her daily fan base and quickly left behind her slave as she walked off to class. Clearly upset at Sora for his disobedience and unwillingness to obey such a simple order but willing to do anything else she asked, all she had wanted was his real name yet he guarded it with his life.

Sora stepped out of the limousine in a pitiful state; she hadn't spoken a single word to him since. He was still holding his nose with tissues as the blood nose continued, he had a big purple bruise still forming on his left cheek.

On his way to class he was greeted by Tidus and Xion, he raised his head. The two were equally shocked by his appearance.

"Whoa! What happened to you Aoi?" Xion questioned with a worried expression.

"Mistress beat me." He replied monotonously, his previous life was far worse and such beatings were daily for him. He had grown and adapted to such a life.

"We can take you to the nurse if you want." Tidus offered with a sympathetic smile.

Sora walked past them with a shake of his head, rejecting his kind offer and continued to class, lowering his head again. The two following behind him with worried expressions, they had never under gone such harsh experiences especially under their current masters who were quite loving and adoring of them.

Tidus turned and whispered to Xion, "You think he did something wrong?"

Xion shrugged and shook her head, "I don't know…I always thought Miss Kairi was a very nice person, at least to us. Although she does have her occasional bitch streak when I think about it, could she have been on her…period?"

Nodding thoughtfully he pondered what could have happened to their friend. The trio finally arrived at class and sat down in their individual seats.

…

**Meanwhile from afar**

A scarred, gruff and twisted looking man in a trench coat waited around the corner of the school, watching and observing every student that passed by from afar. He was looking for a spiky haired brunette with deep blue eyes, standing around 5'5 feet tall, he licked his lips in anticipation. It had been forever since he had last seen the boy, after finally escaping his sentence just barely two months ago, he had been on a search to find his prized possession that was unwillingly taken from him, eventually tracking him down to his town, "_After so long…he'll be mine again…and we can finish what we started!" _smiling wickedly to himself, he had a scar running down from the top of his left eyebrow down to his left cheekbone, which only made him look much more menacing.

Noticing another familiar face, the man squinted and raised his binoculars, taking a closer look he let a wider and more twisted smile break out on his face, "Roxas…" he muttered under his breath, "So you're here too…with your new friend huh?" he spotted a pretty girl with shoulder length blonde hair, walking beside him.

He continued to observe the school from afar, still waiting for his real goal that he intended to find and once again enslave. A slim black limousine pulled up by the school, catching his eye he lifted his binoculars and zoomed in, a girl stepped out and soon followed by a spiky brunette. His eyes bulged and his excitement grew, "_Found you now…my sweet Sora.."_ laughing to himself, he turned around in the other direction and stalked back into his van. His anticipation rising as he developed a plan to capture his two former toys. "_It won't be long now…"_

_..._

_**Please feel free to leave what you think of this story and suggest any ideas/plots that you reckon would be good. I intend to have only humans in this story so no goofy or donald unfortunately. I appreciate the feedback!**  
_


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is so late! I've only just received my laptop from my family, since I was hospitalized. I hope you enjoy this short chapter, and apologies for both the lateness and shortness of this chapter. Sincerely Xerorose.**

Kairi muttered and stomped off to class, visibly annoyed and grumpy; everyone in front of her cleared a path for her. Nobody wished to face her wrath, especially when her family was so powerful and was clearly one of the most popular girls at the school. She continued to curse at her slave in her head, annoyed that he wouldn't reveal something so simple, "ITS JUST A DAMN NAME!" she roared inside of her head.

Slamming the door open and catching everybody's attention, she stalked over to her table and sat down and rested her head against the table. Letting out a annoyed sigh, she banged her head on the table and mumbled.

A small pale boy came up to her and asked, "Kairi are you alright?" flinching as the girl turned to face him while her head was still on the table.

"I'm fine. Thanks for asking." She replied curtly, before turning back to face her desk. Everyone decide it was best to leave her alone at this point and turned back to their conversation.

The boy opened his mouth to say something he decided against it and closed his mouth again, he had a worried look on his face, but he decided it was best to leave her alone. He rushed back to his seat as the teacher entered the room.

Kairi groaned and lifted her head and prepared for class.

…

Sora sat through class, not paying attention to his teacher. He sat there silently holding his nose and staring at the desk blankly, the other slaves looked at him worryingly and some with sympathetic looks.

Mr. Highwind noticed this and let out a sigh and looked at him for a short moment before turning back to his class and proceeded with his class. It was common for his students to come in bruised and battered, as they were often picked on by other kids or their owners. He had grown used to seeing such abuse much as the rest of the teachers and world had; it wasn't like he could do anything to help the student apart from refer them to the nurses office.

"Mr. Aoi, would you like to see the Nurses office?" he turned and asked, after finally giving in to the pitiful sight.

Sora lifted his head and looked Cid in the eye, holding the gaze for a moment before shaking his head and facing his desk. He didn't want to risk it in case he got beat for treating his wounds without permission, as his previous owner demanded it.

He sat that through the rest of his class in such a state.

…

**Period one finished**

Kairi yawned and stretched, she had gone through the period without listening to the teacher at all, and instead she sat there doodling on her notebook. Her friend Selphie had continually got into trouble for attempting to talk to her and cheer her up, she appreciated that but had really hoped she would leave her alone and focus on her own studies as she was failing.

Riku watched on carefully and decided to stop their mutual friend from bothering Kairi, he grabbed her by the shoulder, catching her attention, and he shook his head signifying that she should give up.

Her face drooped and nodded, "Aww…ok Riku, I was just trying to cheer her up!" she whined.

The silver haired boy smiled, "I know Selphie, but you're only being a hindrance to her, just let her be, she'll talk when she wants to."

Kairi stood up and left the class, nodding her thanks to Riku for breaking it nicely to her friend. She was quite thirsty and wanted some strawberry milk, as she made her way to the vending machines, past the other students she noticed a man in a trench suit with a nasty scar running down from one side of his forehead to his cheekbone.

His appearance gave her chills, "_What a creeper.." _ She thought to herself, ignoring his presence, she inserted the coins and ordered her milk. Reaching into the machine and pulling out her drink, she opened it and took a small draught and let out a satisfied sigh. She whirled around and almost dropped her drink and froze on the spot, slightly frightened by what she saw.

The man had crept up on her and had a nasty smirk on his face, "Hello there, Miss…..?" he asked for her name politely, as he offered his right hand. His eyes glinted with malice.

The bell rang and the surrounding students began to disperse, all heading towards their classes.

The auburn haired girl stiffened, on guard she carefully accepted and replied with slight disinterest, "Kairi. Who are you?"

"My name is Bryan, an honour to meet you." Bryan introduced himself and bowed lowly brushing his lips against her hand.

"What do you want..?" she questioned curiously, looking up the big man.

Bryan cleared his throat and smiled, "I would like to buy your companion off of you." He replied bluntly.

"Scuse me?" Kairi asked surprised by his response.

"You heard me, I want to buy your slave off of you." He smirked as the girl opened her mouth, "Money, isn't an issue."

The owner closed her mouth and shook her head, "He's not for sale. Sorry." She said clearly, before turning to her right and began walking.

Turning just as quickly he grabbed her by the arm and squeezed tightly, "Why not? I'll pay well, you can always buy yourself another slave or more with the money you used for him." He asked with a suggestive tone, "So…? How about it?"

"He's not for sale and that's final!" Kairi replied coldly, before demanding "Why are you so keen on Aoi anyway?!"

The bald man stared at her and broke out into a wide smile, "So…that's his name…now…quite interesting. So…is there anything to help convince you to sell him to me?"

Kairi's eyes narrowed, the man was awfully suspicious and seemed to know Aoi from the past, but that didn't matter to her. Aoi was hers and only hers as of this moment, she shook her head, "None whatsoever. I refuse to sell him, especially to you." She added venomously, before she ripped her arm away from him and stalked off.

Bryan's smile turned into a look of fury, he pulled out from his pocket a small needle with clear liquid, and he quickly caught up to the red head. Sneaking behind her, he lashed out with the speed of a viper, wrapping his free hand around her mouth and quickly injecting the fluid into her neck.

The auburn haired girl screamed into the hand, producing only a muffle, she kicked and scratched as hard as she could against her captor but quickly felt with each passing second her strength being drained from her. Eventually she lay limp in Bryans clutch, his face broke out into a wicked smile, and he checked the hallway to make sure it was empty

He threw her body over his shoulder and began a small jog towards the exit, hoping nobody would be around to see him. After finally arriving at the exit, he ran across the road, checking that nobody had spotted him, stopping infront of his van, he quickly opened the door and climbed in and shut it behind him, taking out two sets of hand cuffs and cuffing the girls hands behind her and feet together.

Satisfied that his hostage was secured properly, Bryan walked out of the back and shut the door and locked it. He turned back towards the school, and laughed maniacally; he walked back towards it and pulled out some sticky notes.

…

**End of period Two.**

Roxas stood up excitedly, the brunette rushed out of class, almost sprinting down the corridor towards the slave classrooms, he was extremely eager to see Sora again. Slowing down as he realized there were other students huddled around lockers, gasping, muttering and pointing at him. He looked around carefully and noticed they were all gathered around lockers evenly spaced apart, walking up to a group he pushed his way in, "scuse me…coming through…sorry!" he apologized as he pushed his way to the front.

In front of him, was a A4 piece of paper stuck onto the lockers, Roxas's heart dropped as he read the note, "Dear Sora, if you're reading this, then your poor mistress is already in my hands. You know where I will be. Oh and would you be so kind to bring Roxas with you? OH and If you don't come, I'll be slowly and painfully killing your lovely little friend here, and then I will come for you, and cute little Roxas. After all…we haven't finished what we started now have we…?" A feeling of familiar dread crawled up within him; he had not felt such fear in a long time.

His mind began to race, ignoring all the questions and his friends, "_I need to find Sora…NOW!" _turning around he pushed back out of the circle, and froze stiff. In front of him stood a trembling Sora who was walking past, with his head down, he looked to the side and spotted Roxas, his eyes showed pure terror.

Acting quickly, Roxas rushed forward and grabbed Sora by the hand and sprinted towards the spot they first met each other. He turned to face the boy and opened his mouth to speak.

"Roxas…I'm scared." He whimpered, his eyes brimming with tears, looking up pleadingly at him.

"I..uh..what's wrong…?" he tried to sound casual, still attempting to hide the fact that he knew his real identity.

Sora realized his mistake and froze up, he stared up at Roxas.

Roxas stared back, after a few tense moments; he let out a sigh and sat down, "It's okay Sora. I know it's you, I knew from the very beginning…."

**A/N: Please don't be afraid and feel free to leave what you think of this chapter, feel free to leave any ideas or plots. If I do not use your ideas now, I will be sure to try and incorporate them into my future fanfics. Thanks for all your support!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry for the very late upload, but I decided to read ParadiseAvengers Fanfic, and it was ABSOLUTELY AMAZING! I did see the resemblance, but this one will of course go in a slightly different direction. It probably won't be as long either… but without further ado! NEXT CHAPTER!**

Sora froze in shock; he jaw dropped slightly, he looked at the boy who returned his gaze with a sad smile. "_How….?"_

"Do you remember…?" he asked quietly, turning his head away from the boy.

Snapping slightly out of his shock, Sora's expression changed to worry, he responded in a slow and careful voice, "Who…are you? Is your real names Roxas?" tensing slightly as he finished his sentence and braced himself.

"So…you did forget. How long has it been…? Since we were both slaves and under Master Payne?" Roxas asked softly and quietly.

"W…What…how did you know his last name?"

Roxas turned to face the boy and studied his expression, "The first day you arrived…the first day we met?"

The other brunette sat there, eyes wide open,"Y-You w-were a slave!?" Sora stammered out, shocked that the boy beside him who looked like he had lived a normal life was once like himself.

Roxas let out a humourless laugh, and murmured back "Yes…for my whole life. I thought of suicide and murder often, nobody was kind, not even the other slaves. It was a constant battle of the survival of the fittest. At times…I..I was so scared…that I would die from the beatings…and sometimes I thought being unconscious was heaven… an escape from everything." He choked slightly as he recounted his memories.

Sora listened intently, he understood fully what the other boy had been through, and at times he thought the same. The prospect of ending it all was tempting, just one fell swoop and all the pain and suffering could be ended, but they were only thoughts, never actions he did not have the courage to do it.

"Now that I think back on it, I was the same as you…only I was angrier and darker. I've…done a lot of bad things to ensure I could survive. Only because I knew others around me would do the same…I was convinced that it was the only way to survive in such a life. To lie, to blame others and steal from others of your own kind….until I met you." Roxas admitted letting a single tear drop.

Sora blinked in surprise, "Me…? What? When…?" he asked softly, looking at the boy with innocent curiosity.

"The day you arrived at Bryan Payne' house, do you remember?"

The brunette thought for a moment, he nodded, "Yes. Right after Madame Rose sold me, I offered to do the clean-up duty after some slave broke Porcelain vase and that's whe-" Sora cut off as he remembered what happened afterwards, he closed his eyes and shivered slightly.

"You were raped and tortured." Roxas said softly, he shuffled closer to the boy and put his right arm around him, "It was me."

"…What?"

"That punishment was for me. I accidentally knocked it over on my way out of his room, after one of his 'inspections'." He explained bitterly. "Sora, do you really not remember me? Roxas? You said I was the only one apart from your family who knew your real name."

Sora shook his head and sighed, "I don't…but it is familiar to me. Normally I don't trust people quickly and you weren't going to be an exception, until you introduced yourself to me that is."

Nodding sadly, the two sat there for a moment, trying to forget all the chaos going about at the school, his mind drifted and thought about the only one just as important as Sora was to him, Namine. He sighed and tried to recount the happy memories with the only people who had treated him kindly, trying to brace himself for what he was about to say.

…

Namine was shocked down to her core, the boy she loved and freed was now wanted by a kidnapper, and not only that, he knew about Aoi's real identity and demanded for Roxas as well. "_I have to find him!" _Ignoring her friends questions, Namine whirled around and sprinted towards his class, slamming the door open and looked inside wildly, unable to spot the light haired brunette's spiky hair.

She dashed towards the cafeteria hoping to find him there, stopping in front of the long queue; she pushed walked alongside the line hoping to spot him there but to no avail. Frustrated and worried, the pale blonde girl stomped the ground and continued her search, "_Where the hell are you ROXAS?!" _she thought to herself angrily.

A sudden thought popped to her head, "_Could he be with Sora? The back of the school!" _she stopped suddenly and quickly changed directions, heading towards the exit and to their destination. Her anxiety and worry was growing by the second.

…

Roxas turned to the boy and whispered, "Run. Get as far away as you can from here. Leave and never come back, start a new life, get a fake name and ID do whatever it takes."

Sora's eyes snapped wide open and looked up at him with terror, "W-What?! B-But…what about you? Miss Ao as well?" he asked.

"I'm going to see Payne. We can negotiate a deal, I'll go back to being a slave and Miss Kairi can go free." Roxas murmured.

"NO!" Sora said forcefully, surprising Roxas, "You're a free man now! You shouldn't need to go back into slavery, not ever! You also have somebody you like don't you?! Miss Namine wasn't it? She'll be completely destroyed if you do this!" he reasoned with the boy.

"Sora! You don't deserve a life of slavery! Look at yourself! You're too kind hearted for this lifestyle, you deserve much better…you were the first person who ever showed me kindness! I've had my share of freedom and now it should be yours!" he cried back, shaking the boy roughly.

Shaking his head in protest, he pushed Roxas off of him, "Sorry…freedom doesn't come as easy as it sounds. Nobody will pay the tax for me, and he wouldn't take it, he would just kill you both. I'll be fine, its happened so much that I'm used to it by now." He murmured softly.

Roxas opened his mouth to protest.

"ROXAS!" Namine called as she whirled the corner, spotting the two boys she was looking for, she rushed forward and asked worriedly, "Are you two alright?! What are you going to do?!"

"I'm going. Roxas is staying." Sora answered almost immediately, standing up.

"NO!" Roxas insisted and pulled the boy back down roughly, "You're staying here!"

Namine watched Roxas's face turn to horror and thought quickly, she reached out and touched Sora's head softly and said soothingly, "Sora. I don't think it's safe for you to go. The man is obviously a lunatic, and we don't know what he would do to you if he got his hands on you."

Sora turned to the pale blonde and looked at her quizzically, "How…did you know my name?"

"I told her, but we promised not to call you by that until we decided the time was right." Roxas interjected.

"We didn't want to scare you." Namine insisted

Sora looked between the two; he didn't know what to think. They were trying to protect him from the life he hated most yet…he didn't want it.

"I…Miss Kairi."

The two raised their eyebrows in alarm, how could he miss Kairi, his own mistress the one who beat him up just the day before. Roxas turned to Namine and gave her a look, which she returned with just as much confusion

"Sora! Are you crazy?! This is your chance to be free! Yet you throw it away for some woman that just beats you?" Roxas demanded

"What? No! I meant Miss Kairi is still in danger!"

Roxas held in his breathe of relief, "We could tell the police…?" he suggested

Sora shook his head and gave Roxas a look, both knowing that Bryan wouldn't give up that easily, he let off a sigh and slumped his shoulders.

The three sat down for a while trying to devise a reasonable plan but none of them could find a safe way which would avoid danger for both Roxas and especially Sora. Eventually Namine became tired and suggested, "We should notify the police of his location still. We can decide later with the authorities helping us, at least this way we can have some protection, right?"

The two boys looked at her and thought for a moment, Namine did make a good point, it was better than the current situation, but that could only make the problem worse for Kairi. Sora hesitantly agreed, he didn't want to bring any more unneeded pain for anybody else on his behalf.

Roxas turned to Sora and asked, "Do you have a place to stay at tonight? I doubt the Ao family will be too happy to see you during all of this."

"I don't think so…"

"Come and stay over at mine." Roxas smiled and put his arm around his shoulder, "You're welcome to."

He nodded gratefully and gave a small smile, Namine stood off to the side and smiled slightly, her Roxas was always so kind, even after all the pain and suffering he went through. She nodded to herself and tried to reassure herself they would all be fine.

…

Sora ended up crashing at Roxas's apartment, he had laid out a futon just for him, beside his own bed. To anybody else it might have been normal, but to Sora it seemed almost luxurious, it had been forever since he had slept on anything remotely comfortable.

They ate ramen together in silence before going to sleep, Sora couldn't stop thinking about all the terrible things Bryan could be doing this his current owner, it churned his stomach and almost made him gag.

Time ticked away slowly, soon Roxas's soft snores could be heard, yet Sora was wide awake and sick to his stomach. In his head all the terrible moments and tortures he had been through under Bryan was replaying through his head, but instead of himself as the victim, he only saw Kairi.

"Why…?" he asked himself quietly, "shouldn't I be happy? I'm…free"

Shaking his head in disgust at his own selfishness, he stood up quietly, he couldn't just stand here and do nothing, it just wasn't right, and he took a short moment to resolve himself. He turned to Roxas and whispered quietly, "Thanks….friend."

**A/N: Kinda wish I would write more chapters before hand so I can keep my readers in suspense .! Well that's a good idea for the future anyway! Leave any questions or comments you may have, I'll be sure to get back to you in PMS!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: NEXT CHAPTERRR YAYYY :D oopsie late again . anyway, without further ado, here it is! **

**Response to reviews**

**To Sora: Well...you essentially told everyone here who you actually are, by posting your name on this review page, its pretty much public. Also your ideas are quite difficult to fit in, considering this fan fic isn't really meant to include characters from other worlds, and its mainly based on Sora, Kairi, Roxas and Namine.**

**UPDATE JANUARY 30th.  
Sorry for my absence, I'll be back to writing all my fanfics this week, expect an update on Friday - Saturday PST. THANK YOU FOR YOUR PATIENCE AND I AM TERRIBLY SORRY FOR MY BAD HABITS T_T  
Update February 3rd  
. So sorry, but the story will be one day late, due to my laptop that I normally use has completely died...So...I'm currently rewriting the story on my PC. Thankfully I remember most of it! :D **

Sora stumbled out into the night, shivering slightly. He took one last look back towards the apartment he had just left, before turning back towards the dark road and walked off into the distance.

There was no turning back now; he was going to confront his past again. The one person he loathed and feared most had come back for him, he had the option of freedom but decided against it. How could he condemn someone to live and die with a psychotic torturer?

Steadying his breath, Sora sat down at the bench by the bus stop, he looked up at the electronic timetable. "Two more minutes..." he murmured to himself, he still had an hour's bus ride ahead of him.

The bus pulled up to a halting stop, the doors slowly opened, Sora stood up slowly and made his way in, and sat down quietly in the empty transport vehicle. Resting his head against the cold glass, his mind began to drift, even after his release from Master Payne, his lifestyle had not changed drastically except he did not get beaten or tortured anymore.

His new mistress was kind compared to his previous owners, although she did use fear and a little violence on the first day. Sora did not really mind her, even though she was still cruel as the others, she fed him and gave him a place to sleep instead of the cold hard floor. He couldn't ever imagine the pretty and rich princess living a life of servitude.

During the short time he had lived with his new mistress, he met a kind soul much to his surprise once lived in the exact same circumstances as he did. He had never thought that his first friend in the world, Roxas was once a slave just like him much less they had been under the same owner. He cared for him like a brother, and was the only one who could relate to his situation, yet here Sora was, running away from him to save him and Kairi.

As time passed by slowly, his eyelids fell heavy and sleep finally took over the young and tired slave.

…

"Roxaaass….wakey wakey sleeping beauty" a harsh voice called out to the boy.

The voice caused him to stir, his eyes opened slowly revealing his deep blue eyes, in front of him stood a bald and scarred man with a wicked smile. Roxas's eyes grew wide, he tried to move but couldn't, his eyes darted to the side and noticed his cuffed hands.

"Now now…don't scream and run, it'll hurt my feelings." The voice cackled, the man moved closer with a small yet deadly sharp silver knife. Roxas watched as the man raised the torture tool up to his eye level, his fear had completely paralysed him.

His torturer let out a harsh and insane laugh before whispering "Now…lets turn that frown upside DOWN! AHAHAAHAHA!"

Roxas opened his mouth as wide as he could, letting out a silent scream as the knife came down towards him, time slowed down as the knife fell towards him, and then….darkness.

His eyes snapped open and he sat up screaming his voice full of terror, he sat there panting for a few short moments, he turned to his right hoping he had not woken up his friend.

Empty….the makeshift futon was empty. "Sora?" he called out worriedly, "Sora are you there?" his mouth turned dry, he shoved back his covers and put his feet on the cold wooden floor, and stood up.

No reply.

He walked carefully across to the makeshift futon and touched it. Cold, it hadn't been even slept in yet. His worry growing by the second, he quickly rushed into the kitchen and flicked on the lights. Empty, not a single soul was there.

"No…No…He couldn't have…" Roxas murmured as he collapsed onto his knees in shock.

Sora had gone, disappeared from him.

Roxas pushed himself back onto his feet and stumbled to his mobile, and dialled.

"Hello?" a sleepy voice answered

"Na..Namine…Sora's gone..he left witho-" his voice choked and he cut off.

Namine pieced together the rest of his sentence, "W-WHAT?!" she yelled from the other end, fully awake now. "Roxas. Stay right there, I'll be over in ten minutes! Don't move!"

Roxas's hand dropped back down to his side, he stumbled backwards into a wooden chair by the kitchen table and sat down. His hands had begun to tremble, he didn't know what to do, and his mind was a complete mess.

After ten minutes had passed by slowly, a small knock could be heard from his door. He pushed himself up and stumbled towards the door weakly.

As soon as the doorknob was turned, Namine pushed the door open and grabbed Roxas and pulled him into a fierce hug. She asked in a worried tone, "Are you alright..?"

He nodded silently, and nudged her softly to tell her to break the hug. Namine let go and took a step back and looked at her former slave now boyfriend.

"Do you….think he might have run away?" she asked timidly, knowing that this could potentially upset him.

He shook his head, "No way. Sora wouldn't ever do that. He's gone for Kairi."

Namine put her hand to her forehead and let out a sigh and tilted her head back and started pacing, "Shit…." She turned back towards him and asked, "What do you want to do then?"

He shook his head and let out a shaky sigh and spoke with a numb tone, "We…We go after him."

Namine understood what he wanted to do; he had no intention of going back to his slave life. She leaned and murmured quietly, "Go get everything you need."

Her former slave nodded and walked off distraughtly to pack a bag of necessary items, Namine leaned the back of her head on the wall. She stood there waiting for five short minutes; Namine had begun to wonder what they would actually do when they confronted the kidnapper.

Roxas lead the way as they walked together hand in hand, he knew the direction and the transport they would need. Namine couldn't help but constantly glance over at him, her question at the tip of her tongue yet she was unable to say it out loud.

Despite her best efforts to hide this, Roxas caught her glancing over in his peripherals. Turning towards her he cocked his head slightly and gave her a questioning look with his handsome face.

Namine's looked like she was a child being caught taking a cookie, she shook her head and turned her head to the front trying to hide her blush and continued walking. She felt his gaze staring into the side of her head, why was he so damn good looking! Even when he sad or depressed she just wanted to be held by him.

As they reached the bus stop and checked the time, the next bus was due in ten minutes. It was dark and quiet, the only source of light coming from a lamp post that was only five meters away, in the shadows, Roxas turned to Namine and let out a sigh, "Alright, what's wrong Namine?" he asked gravely.

The rich petite girl looked squeamish; she opened her mouth and closed it a few times in the dark, trying to find the right words to begin the question. To her complete and utter surprise, Roxas leaned forward and kissed her tenderly on the lips and whispered, "What's wrong mistress?"

The very words he spoke sent a shiver down his spine and brought tears to her eyes, she pushed him away from her and glared at him, "I asked you to never say that word again!" she muttered.

The spiky haired brunette let out a small sweet smile, with lightning fast speed he embraced her tightly, and he apologized sincerely "Sorry…it was the only way to get you to talk though."

At this point Namine's eyes began to water, she turned her head to the left and stared at a rock, she asked in a dejected tone, "Wh…Wh…What will you do when you see him again?"

Breaking the embrace, in the dim lit street, he let a small reassuringly smile appear on his face and admitted, "Don't know…" he shook his head sadly, "But…for the sake of you and Sora, I won't return to a life of slavery."

His former mistress and now girlfriend nodded slowly satisfied with his answer she fell silent; after a short and nerve wracking moment, she closed the gap between them, lowering her head and embraced him. Together they waited in silence for the bus in this position, the two enjoying each other's warmth.

Roxas felt his strength seep back into his numb body from the contact, he felt like he was finally ready to confront his fears and fight for his freedom, one last time.

The bus pulled up pulled up by the couple, the two entered together hand in hand.

…

"I'm sorry….I'm so sorry! I promise I'll come find you! Stay safe…I'm…so…sorry…" a voice whispered out in the dark, Sora stirred, his eyes fluttered open, he took a moment to regain his senses in the pitch black. In the dark, he could make out two figures, a significantly taller male with longer brown hair who seemed to be in his mid-teens and a thin and smaller boy trapped in a cage, he looked around six.

The taller male continued to apologize, while the shorter one sat there quietly in his cage. The older male begged and promised to come after him, it seemed like they were close. He fell silent after a short while and began to cry, what happened next bought a shiver to Sora's spine.

The trapped boy opened his mouth and spoke, his voice heavy with melancholy, "It's okay…I believe you, I'll be fine brother…please take care of yourself. I chose to do this on my own free will, it was either you or me."

His brother shook his head and protested, "B-But! You're only a child! You haven't even been to high school yet! ITS NOT RIGHT!" he cried out, shaking the cage roughly.

"I was worth more, with this, you can save the company." The boy reasoned, his voice beginning to grow shaky "You promised to come after me anyway…I'll be fine,I-I'm not afraid."

Sora watched on with great sadness, somehow it had seemed all too familiar.

The door creaked open, allowing the light creep into the room. A gruff man's face appeared into sight, he spoke harshly, "Times up! Say your goodbyes and get out!"

The older male stood up and took one last look at his younger brother before walking to the door and opened it for him to leave. For a brief moment the light shone onto the boy's face, Sora's eyes widened, he couldn't believe it.

At that moment the bus halted to a sudden stop, throwing Sora forward. His eyes snapped wide open, he stood up and quickly checked his surroundings, still shaken up from the dream.

A voice announced, "Last stop of the night. Twilight Avenue."

Sora took a deep breath and let it out slowly, this was it. It was time to confront his past, and once again, he was alone. Stepping out of the bus, he walked along pavement in the dark, silent yet eerily haunting night.

After walking for fifteen minutes, there it stood. Where his true horrors had begun and would end tonight. It was the mansion of Payne.

**Any questions, comments or concerns? Don't be afraid to drop it off at the review box, and if you want, drop a review! It would be much appreciated, haven't been getting much lately **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: YEAHHH ITS FINALLY HERE! Mwhahahahaha...another :3, I think we might be nearing a...dramatic conclusion? MMMMMMHMHMHMHMH We'll find out soon!**

The soft and eerie silence of the night was broken by a loud scream. A wolf's howl could be heard in the distance, the winds had begun to pick up. The rustling of the dead tree's only made the abandoned mansion creepier.

A crumpled body lay on the dusty carpet, towering above it, stood a man with a large visible scar running down his left eye to his cheekbone. With a wicked smile, he bent over and picked up the body, raising his gaze to meet his other captive.

The auburn haired girl stared back, her eyes revealed her pure terror. She was shivering violently, trying to back off while her limbs were bound.

Her reaction caused her captive to let out a cold chuckle. He stepped closer while carrying the body, sneering at the poor girl he had used as a hostage to draw in the unconscious boy, with a swift swing of his arm; he slapped her across the cheek and said coldly. "Follow or die."

Kairi stood up shakily, still disorientated from the strike. She stumbled behind her captor, her heart was racing, and fear was coursing through her veins. Surprisingly she was lead to a large dusty room, with; in it was a large dining table, covered with a light coat of dust that had built up over the time the place was abandoned.

Noticing his hostage looking around uneasily, Payne turned around and commanded, "Sit, and shut up." Smiling at the jumpy response he received from the girl who quickly stumbled over to a seat and sat down, keeping her head down avoiding his gaze.

Payne tutted and said in a mock disappointed tone, "Looks like he didn't bring Roxy….Oh how I was hoping to have our reunion together!" he shook his head and laughed.

Kairi peeked up as he laughed, by chance their gazes met and she quickly bought her head down again. Her heart raced quickly, afraid of what was to happen next.

"You can be his replacement." He said in a sadistic tone, standing up to his full height and watched the girl beside him tremble in her seat.

…

Time ticked by slowly, the couple sat together hand in hand, not daring to let the other go. Almost as if they were afraid that an unknown force would split them apart the moment they lost contact.

Roxas glanced over to his side and let a wry smile crawl onto his face, Namine was sound asleep on his shoulder. He turned his eyes back towards the window and stared out, taking in both the scenery and waiting for the right stop to get off at.

The dimly lit bus raced past the tree's on the highway, they were half way there. Roxas prayed that they weren't too late; the last thing in the world he wanted was for Sora to suffer at the hands of their cruel former master.

…

The giant skyscraper stood among the other buildings. Inside at the top floor was a dimly lit office, the small light that the lamp gave inside the abnormally sized office gave the room an empty and cold atmosphere.

A man with shoulder length brown hair sat and flicked through the pages of the classified documents he had procured. His eyes focused and searching….searching for the missing one. Even after so long he had not given up, refusing to give in to what his family and friends had all insisted on. No….as long as he lived he would never give up on his search until he found him again.

Reaching to flick the page again, he suddenly winced and pulled his hand back. He had a paper cut. Lifting the finger to his mouth he sucked on it gently and returned his gaze down to his document. His eyes scanning across the pages until it rested on a photo that a few droplets of his blood had fallen on. There was something about this one that caught his attention in particular, his blue eyes.

As his gaze drifted down to below the photo, his eyes suddenly widened. "I-It couldn't be…." he wiped the blood from the photo and stared at it. His heart pounded against his chest quickly and powerfully. Could it be….his lifetime of searching was finally over?

At the same time he felt his anxiety wash away, replaced with exhaustion, relief but with a slight tinge of worry. Where was he now? Was he safe? Or is he still suffering….after all this time, he had never managed to find out what had happened to Sora….

…

Sora stirred, his head hurt badly and his eyes were heavy. It felt like someone had clobbered his head in, and with the intention of murder. He groaned as he opened his eyes in the cold and dank cellar.

"Finally awake are we?" a cold voice rang throughout the cellar.

Sora snapped his head up, his voice caught in his throat and his heart skipped a beat. It was him….the torturer, murderer and his former owner. Payne. He had dreaded and feared this moment the whole way here, and here he was. His hands bound above him and restrained to the cold hard stone wall.

"W-Where's Kairi?" he demanded, Sora felt his anger and hatred for the man in front of him flood throughout his body, ripping against his shackles and binds desperately.

Closing the gap quickly, his captor slapped him across the cheek sharply, followed by a punch to the solar plexus. "SILENCE!" he roared

The smaller boy gasped as the wind was knocked out of him, he sat back down, his arms dangling hopelessly above him as he tried to recuperate from the two blows. He managed to gasp out, "W-Where's…haa…haa…Kairi?"

Payne let out a cold laugh and kicked the boy again in the stomach, "She's safe. For now." He answered the desperate and barely conscious boy.

Even in his terrible condition he couldn't help but let his relief wash over him.

"But not for long…"

….

Roxas turned and let a small smile creep onto his face, he nudged Namine gently.

"We're here." He murmured to her softly.

The petite blonde yawned and let out a loud, "Huh? Why'd you wake me up" in a comical fashion. It reminded Roxas of the shoujo mangas he would occasionally read cause he would often find them lying on the floor at Namine's house.

Falling silent, he stared at her for a moment before he covered his mouth and broke out into giggles. Namine pouted and punched at him, "Hey! Whats so funny?!"

"Y-Your reply! Haha! it was like from a manga! Too funny!" he cried out, answering her in between his giggles.

The bus driver turned from his seat and leaned over to call, "Hey! You damn kids! Isn't this your stop?"

Quickly falling silent, they realized the bus had stopped and the doors were wide open waiting for them. The two quickly stood up and bowed towards the driver and thanked him before rushing off the bus.

"Phew…I really thought that he was about to yell at us and get mad!" she joked as she turned to Roxas. Her expression changed quickly.

His face has turned dark. Eyes filled with burning hatred and despise stared forward towards their final destination. The house that started and ended all of his suffering stood in front of him and he was about to return to it willingly. This was where it would end for him for good.

But this time…it was for somebody he loved and cared for dearly.

Roxas took a deep breath in an attempt to calm down. Unfortunately at this moment a loud piercing scream filled the air and then…silence.

Anger and hatred seethed through him, his face distorted with rage. All his terror had washed away from him, growling angrily.

Namine watched in complete terror, never in her life had she seen Roxas so frightening, he was like a rabid dog who had been threatened. But what scared her more was the terror in the scream, it was beyond doubt that it was Sora.

**A/N: Questions, comments or concerns? Feel free to leave it in the review box or send me a PM!  
****I appreciate all feedback from my viewers so don't be shy! Constructive criticism is the best for both of us! But if you have something nice to say as well, I would appreciate that also! THANKS FOR READING!**


End file.
